


The Bird and the Egg

by coffee_ksare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Mother, Alone, Loneliness, Nishio, Sadness, and, hide - Freeform, hurt and no comfort, im sorry, life story, mentioned - Freeform, touka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: Kaneki Ken was born to break the world.Sasaki Haise was born to break yet another world.





	The Bird and the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! I no longer have school, but I still do not have much time to write due to volunteering. I wrote this one because I suddenly felt super inspired and ready to write. Hope you enjoy this one and please wait for my next work! Thank you for your patience if you were waiting for something to read.

There was a boy and his mother that lived in a small, but cozy house. The two of them had everything they needed – television, dining table and chairs, clothes, washing machine and the boy’s most cherished items: books. He had a room where the walls were shelves full of books from the ceiling to the floor and he would read and write down any kanji he did not understand for as much as he could the whole day. On Monday, the boy would read Hakushuu Kitahara, on Tuesday he would read Ernest Hemmingway, Wednesday would be Murakami Haruki and so on and so forth. The boy read books nonstop for one reason, but, that however, was a story for next time. Then, his mother would call him from the kitchen for dinner. On the table would be a plate of hamburger steak, his favorite dish. The boy and the mother would converse on how the day went and what books he had read earlier on; thus this was the shape of the little boy’s normal day while his mother worked. His mother would work day and night on various jobs such as folding envelopes, cleaning hospitals and dish washing plates at the family diner. Despite her workload, she tried her best to provide the care her son needed and let him do as he pleased, like reading books, at the expense of a precious wish she held dear to her heart; “Instead of a person who hurts others, become the person who gets hurt.” The boy knew it was okay to lose if it was because of his love and kindness. After all, a kind person only needs those things in order to be happy.

 

When the boy was ten, he was alone. He was left by the only person he had by his side along with blue and purple bruises he could no longer see. He always thought that person would pass away from becoming too senile at an old age or somehow get caught in an unforeseen accident, but that did not happen. The person had passed away from exhaustion – that person being his one and only mother. The child was confused: he was not sure whether to cry or be angry. He was simply confused, yet nothing was in his mind; inside his head was a complete blank. Perhaps it was because he was shocked at the sudden death of his mother. The boy had not even felt his fat tear drops roll down his cheeks. That night, he slept over at a friend’s house with no emotion being sent to his brain. The day of his mother’s death was the day his long lasting ‘no crying myself to sleep’ record was broken. As tomorrow arrived, the boy began to think his life story would be a tragedy if he were the protagonist of a book. Of course, he did not have a single problem believing that.

 

Soon after the death of his mother, he was taken in by his aunt who had a loving husband and a son that was the same age as him. His aunt was generous and kind the first day by preparing all the meals the boy loved to welcome him into the new household. She complimented his perfect test scores and gently ruffled his black, bowl cut, hair. This drove the boy to study even more diligently to impress his aunt. He poured his effort onto studying and stayed isolated in his bedroom, sitting at his table, softly listening to the video game sound effects on the other side of the wall. The next time he brought his test scores full of effort; he was repaid by being compared. Or rather, his aunt was comparing his mother to herself. After having his ear blasted from his aunt’s insults and complaints, he had never longed to be alone so much. 

 

Being in university was supposed to be a wonderful event. The boy, who is now a young adult, was to enjoy his studies in literature and read books every moment he could spare. His life was supposed to be light, fulfilling and comfortable. It was not supposed to be him transforming into a ghoul, the most detested creatures on planet earth. The boy was now always conscious of his actions around his best friend, yet his friend was the one who pulled him out of his misery. He was like the shining sun. It was as if his childhood belief had come true: when he was young, he used to think the sun followed him around everywhere because the sun loved him. Although he found the sun annoying when he was young, he is now eternally grateful for his blazing, bright friend. He may still have his friend by his side; however one thing he regrets is saying his farewells to hamburger steaks. At least he could explore the new world of coffee.

 

By the time the boy realized, his hair had turned stark white and his nails pitch black from the immense stress he received. He used to be floppy, weak and timid, but now he is built, strong and daring. Sometimes he feels as if he has two personalities: one when he fights ghouls and one when he is trying to be a normal human. At this moment, he is no longer known as Kaneki Ken to the world. Instead he is called the Eye Patch by a certain intrigued Investigator and Centipede by the other Investigators. At times, he thinks back at the time when he worked at Anteiku at the 20th ward. He misses dripping coffee in the siphon and serving them to various customers. Although he misses his coworkers, Touka and Nishio, there is someone else he longs for dearly. The boy’s sunshine is no longer existent in his life; the boy’s life is stuck at night for eternity. After all, it is for the best that way. Furthermore, he never deserved the bright light his friend gave unconditionally.

 

At the end of the twisted road labeled as his lifetime, he met the God of Death. The God of Death was tall and broad and his hair was as white as snow. His glasses glinted from the night sky’s twinkling stars and his long white coat was clean and pristine. All that the boy saw was beauty from his eyes. The fair sight in front of him made him ponder why beautiful things were entwined more deeply with death than with life. Although his visions started with white snow, they soon became tainted with crimson red. His eyes were covered with sticky blood and he could swear he saw a field of fragile lycoris surrounding him. However, all he could think was how beautiful the lycoris looked. It is ironic seeing as his eyes were anywhere but his eye sockets. At last, the boy came to the conclusion he was not meant to live as Kaneki Ken. As his visions slowly faded away, he could hear the faint call of a different name off to the distant. Despite that, he could not make out what the name was. Perhaps he would discover what the name was in his next life. Little did the boy know he would simply be born to break yet another world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and advice and comments are always welcomed!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
